


Jealous Dandelion

by momopichu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is so tired, Angela has a sibling, Date Night, Fluff and Crack, Gabe is a jealous dandelion, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: Jack has a date and Gabe may or may not be very jealous and decides to stalk Jack's date.





	Jealous Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I wrote this fic TWO YEARS ago and had it sit in my WIP folder until I realised that all it needed was a paragraph to finish. It is a CRACKFIC and NONE of it is canon-compliant. Anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> The wonderful ihateyourhero on Tumblr translated this fic into Russian which can be found [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8455121)

Gabriel shucked his head around the corner, brown eyes immediately narrowing in distaste at the sight that lurked at the end of the hall. Just as quickly, he fled from his peeking-post to turn back down the corridor, brisk steps putting a league of distance between him and whatever had caused his retreat. The reason for his disgruntled state?

He had just watched Jack converse with another guy.

And hell if that ‘other’ guy wasn’t attractive, even by Gabriel’s standards. 

Deep, dark chocolate skin - rich and flawless. Platinum blond hair styled so that the sides had been shaved off and the remaining hair pulled taut in a bun at the back of the head. The man’s nose was large but broken in, strongly defined, while the two hazel eyes that framed it on either side were both sharp and kind at the same time. He was tall as well, even taller than Gabriel, strongly built like a wrestler with an incredibly bulky top.

And how Jack’s blue eyes had roved over those muscles. 

 _He never does that with me_ , Gabriel thought grumpily.

With his beanie pulled low over his head, the Blackwatch Commander barged into the rec room - door slamming against the wall with all the strength he had used to throw it open. From his lounging position on the couch, Jesse McCree jumped into the sky before toppling from his makeshift bed - hat sprawled askew over his eyes. Torbjörn and Reinhardt exchanged concerned looks from where they were gathered at the small kitchenette counter.

Ana on the other hand raised one pristine eyebrow, but otherwise had her eyes fixed resolutely on the magazine in her lap.

Gabriel stormed over to the sniper, planting his hands firmly on either side of the arm rest where Ana sat.

“Talk,” he growled.

Ana retrieved a teacup from seemingly out of nowhere and flipped a page. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to Gabriel.”

“You know everyone that comes through the main gates of this Watchpoint,” Gabriel pointed out in a low voice. “So tell me; who is that man speaking to Jack?”

“Why the interest?” Ana asked nonchalantly. She still had her eyes fixed on her magazine, carefully scrutinizing a dress that appeared to be the newest in season. “If you’re worried about him being a threat though, I suggest you perish those thoughts.” She took a sip from her cup. “Dr. Angelo is only interested in creating prosthetics for those in need and being an absolute charmer." 

Something burnt uncomfortably in the pit of Gabriel’s gut.

“Last I checked, there was no need for the Strike-Commander to poke his head into Mercy’s department. _Hence_ -” Gabriel barked the word “- no need for him to come into contact with _her_ personnel.”

Ana closed her magazine and took another measured sip from her teacup. This time, the sniper’s piercing brown eyes watched him from over the rim of the porcelain item. Gabriel quickly took a step back, meekly bundling his hands into fists at his sides as he shuffled from foot to foot. Finally, Ana put the teacup down.

“You know, Gabriel,” she began. “If you’re jealous that Jack is talking to someone else, you can come out and say it. We’re all family here.”

Gabriel flushed - although it was not at all obvious from under his dark skin.

“I am _not_ -” he began.

“Yup, he’s jealous.” Torbjörn grunted from the kitchen.

“Soooooo jealous,” Jesse snickered, peeking over the couch.

As if that wasn’t enough.

“You should watch your blood pressure my friend,” Reinhardt hummed. “It is not good for your health. Oh! And neither is being jealous.”

“ _Enough_!” Gabriel roared. He took several deep, calming, breaths. “I am not jealous that Jack is talking to some _guy_.” He crossed his arms. “But I - the _Blackwatch Commander_ \- have never seen this… Dr. Angelo before and the fact that he’s taking to the Strike-Commander on his first day here should be setting off alarm bells!” He finished with a firm nod.

It was partly true anyway; ever since Jack had taken up the position of Strike-Commander and gotten involved in a number of political affairs, assassination attempts on his life were a constant source of anxiety for Gabriel.

“What the hell _jefe_.” Jesse’s voice cut through his thoughts “I never knew you paid attention to the people on base! Cause last time I checked, you still called Anders ‘Hendricks’ and Hendricks has been away ever since his wife gave birth to twins!”

“That’s-” Gabriel began.

“Oh yeah and you still call Neumann ‘Goldman’,” Jesse continued. “I mean sure, they have ‘man’ in their names but _god damn, jefe_.”

“That’s different!” Gabriel snapped.

“Sure it is,” Jesse snickered.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Reinhardt raised his hand and waved like a toddler trying to get permission to speak. “I remember the first time we met! Gabriel completely forgot I was in his squad and called me ‘Jack 2.0’ at the briefing table and asked me what I was doing there!”

“I did not-”

“No surprise there,” Ana interjected. “He called me Debbie for an entire month until I kicked his ass and made him say my name ten times without fail. Turns out the real ‘Debbie’ was from SEP and was reassigned before I joined. Gabriel then took to calling every girl on the squad ‘Debbie’ because he couldn’t remember our names.”

“Better than what he called me,” Torbjörn grunted.

“Probably better than ‘ingrate’ or ‘kid’,” Jesse pointed out. “I don’t think _jefe_ even realised I _had_ a real name until we had to go through that ceremony with the badges and he had to make a speech.”

“Nah, it was worse - trust me.” Torbjörn chuckled, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“ _Don’t_ …” Gabriel began.

“He called me Vorebjorn.”

Jesse choked on his spit. Then rolled off the couch laughing at the top of his lungs. Reinhardt slammed his mug down on the kitchenette counter and joined the gunslinger in hoots of mirth. Torbjörn nursed a proud snicker while Ana hid a knowing smile behind her hand, brown eyes never leaving Gabriel’s face - which had gone several shades darker from embarrassment.

“ _Okay_!” Gabriel finally called out when the laughter had refused to break off, effectively silencing Jesse and Reinhardt. “I admit it. I’m bad with names and I don’t always remember who walks through this base or past me for that matter -”

(“He admits it,” Jesse whisper laughed. He got the infamous Reyes’ death glare for his words.)

“- _but_ I still don’t think Jack should be talking to a complete stranger,” Gabriel finished.

Just as he completed his sentence, the door to the rec room slammed open once more and in a flash of blue light, Tracer was blinking into the room and screaming at the top of her lungs.

“ _Did you guys hear!_?” She yelled. “Angelo finally asked Jack out to the movies!”

Silence.

“What do you mean he _finally_ asked Jack!?” Gabriel roared.

 

* * *

 

“Why the fuck are we out here again?” Jesse grumbled into his comm.

“I don’t know,” Genji replied. “Why _are_ we out here?”

“Because Gabriel’s jealous and can’t stand the idea of Jack going out with another man,” Ana replied in a quick and deadpan manner.

“ _Ana_ …” Gabriel’s voice held a warning tone. He was dressed in civilian clothes; a comfortable tee with cartoons printed along the front and fitting jeans. A cotton zip-up hoodie and beanie kept the rain out as well as his face hidden in the evening neon lights of the busy city.

“It’s true.”

“ _No_ , it isn’t.” Gabriel denied quickly - perhaps too quickly. “We’re here to make sure Jack is safe and that this Angelo guy isn’t some sneaky assassin bastard hoping to gut Jack while they’re in the cinema!”

“So why am I on a flooded, rainy rooftop, in the middle of the god damned week instead of being nice and warm in a cozy cinema where I can _actually_ watch over Jack?” Ana demanded.

“Because I need eyes on the perimeter in case there are enemy reinforcements!” Gabriel snapped. He jerked his head down quickly as a civilian suddenly looked his way at the outburst. In a quieter voice he continued “Come _on_ Ana, work with me here. ‘Sides, I said I’d take Fareeha on a hiking trip for you, no strings attached!”

“You better make sure it really is no-strings-attached, Gabriel,” Ana grumbled. There was a click from her side; most likely due to the sniper getting herself more comfortable on her perch. Gabriel chanced a look up to where he knew Ana would be. A medium-sized hotel that was not too far from the cinema. Its roof offered the best sightlines for a sniper and allowed its watcher to keep an eye out on the flow of human and car traffic that pushed through the narrow street. Carefully, Gabriel directed a nod in her direction, knowing she would see the action. From over the comm lines, he could hear her sigh.

“So where do we factor in, _jefe_?” Jesse asked, interrupting Gabriel’s thoughts. The gunslinger was sat in a nearby cafe with Genji. Both Blackwatch agents were wearing civilian clothes, blending seamlessly into the night goers as they nursed cups of jasmine tea - no doubt Genji’s preference.

“You guys are back up for the ground team - _me_ ,” Gabriel replied. “Genji, make sure Jesse doesn’t get drunk. I need him sober.”

“Sure boss,” Genji hummed. “What about me?”

“You can drink as much as you want. At least you can hold your liquor.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Jesse whined.

“Understood. Thank you boss,” Genji’s voice was tempered by his mechanic vocal chords but still contained enough amusement to let Gabriel know that the cyborg was secretly laughing.

Grinning to himself, Gabriel slunk into the cinema. His eyes never once leaving the shock of blond hair that peeked out from under a baseball cap of the man at the ticket counter. He was at least relieved to note that Jack had been careful enough to try and hide his own identity with accessories, coloured contacts and a thick leather jacket that concealed most of his hardened bulk. That said, Gabriel made a mental note to remind Jack to change or at least pad his civilian pants. Because even from this distance, Jack’s… _’distinct’_ ass, was a glaring beacon.

Not that he was looking at his butt.

“You’re staring at his butt,” a voice announced over the comms.

“Shut up Tracer,” Gabriel hissed.

The pilot mumbled something under her breath. She was in charge of transport and was currently left behind in the vehicle - their transport this time being a large delivery van. She was also placed in charge of watching over the scene from hacked security cameras. Gabriel could imagine Lena lounging in the back with her feet perched precariously on the edge of the console. Not only that, but from the distinctive crunch that now and then made it over the comms, he knew she was feasting on popcorn.

“Did you see what ticket they got?” Gabriel asked.

Jack was turning to the tall man, Angelo, laughing at something he said. His pale face scrunched up in joy, light bouncing off cheeks that made him shine all the more brightly. Gabriel tugged uncomfortably at the neckline of his shirt; watching with a displeased downturn of his lips as Jack and Angelo took their tickets from the receptionist after a brief scuffle over who would pay - which seemed like Angelo won from the way he held his card right over Jack’s shorter head. Together the couple wandered through the busy hall to the drinks counter as Gabriel himself approached to buy tickets.

“They got tickets for some movie called ‘ _It_ ’,” Tracer answered.

“They made another remake?” Ana asked over the comms, surprise in her voice.

“Apparently,” Tracer replied. “I’m watching the trailer right now, the clown guy is so… _eeesh_.”

“That’s not what the internet thought back when the first remake came out,” Gabriel grunted as he took his tickets from the receptionist and headed towards the drinks counter.

“And what did the internet say?” Genji interjected. 

“Nothing you want to know,” Ana stressed.

Gabriel hid a laugh under his hand.

At the counter, Jack and Angelo were still making their orders. With a hand to make sure his beanie would hide his eyes and face, Gabriel shifted carefully so that he could just about eavesdrop on the duo’s conversation without having to oust himself or get kicked out from the line.

“I’ll pay this time,” Jack was insisting.

“Nope, I promised.” Angelo laughed. His voice was a deep timbre, smooth. Gabriel could feel his ears burn with some ‘unknown’ emotion at that velvety voice that was addressing Jack. “Besides, it’s my honour. So, soda?”

“Such chivalry,” Jack commented. “And no thanks. Coffee would be great though.”

“Milk and sugar?” Angelo asked.

“He takes it black,” Gabriel muttered under his breath.

“No thanks,” Jack replied.

“Told you,” Gabriel snickered, smug. A small victory.

“Careful,” Ana hummed over the comms. “Your crush is showing.”

“Shut up Amari.”

 

….

 

As luck would have it, Gabriel managed to get a seat directly behind Jack and Angelo. That said, Gabriel couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing when half way through the movie, Jack buried his pale face into Angelo’s shoulder at a particularly horrific scene, hands clasping tightly at the doctor’s arms.

Gabriel, with arms crossed over his chest, slunk deeper into his chair. A dark cloud enveloped his face. 

He was not glowering. (He was glowering)

After a while, Jack recomposed himself, sitting up in his own chair. And ever so casually, Angelo’s arm came round to lounge on the back of Jack’s chair. Gabriel watched with narrowed eyes as the arm shifted from where it draped behind Jack’s seat. A dark finger brushed Jack’s shoulder.

Gabriel placed a shoed feet on the back of Jack’s seat, right on top of Angelo’s arm.

The doctor quickly removed his arm with a quick glance back at the hooded hooligan sitting behind them.

“That was _real_ petty,” Tracer commented in his ear. 

“Shut up.”

 

…..

 

The movie passed without mishap - surprisingly. Gabriel didn’t know whether he was disappointed or relieved that he hadn’t had to even raise a hand. Jack was safe after all, he should be happy. But he was still walking side by side with Angelo, their shoulders brushing tentatively, and that made Gabriel’s stomach drop even lower in his body.

Hunching lower into his jacket, Gabriel glared daggers at the back of Angelo’s head.

The duo stopped outside the cinema. Gabriel knelt down a ways behind them with the pretense of tying his shoelaces. With his enhanced hearing, he had no trouble hearing the exchange between Jack and Angelo.

“So, about tonight…” Jack began hesitantly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Angelo’s voice was tempered with a smooth chuckle.

The shoe lace in Gabriel’s hand pulled taut. He eased it carefully, fingers shaking.

“I mean it,” Jack continued. “It was really enjoyable. Relaxing… even if that movie was scary.” He chuckled, took a deep breath. “I should do this more often.”

Angelo laughed. “There’s nothing stopping you.” 

“But work-”

“Is _work_ ,” Angelo interrupted. “No one says you can’t come out on the weekends for a bit of fun. We all need to unwind, Jack.”

Gabriel’s fingers tightened, the completed shoe lace - tied into a perfect ribbon - was trembling.

Jack checked his wristwatch. “It’s late. I should… I should get back.”

“I can drive you back,” Angelo suggested. “I parked my rental in the hotel close by.”

Gabriel stood, his hands bundled in the depths of his jacket.

“No, no it’s fine,” Jack insisted. “I can find my own way back…”

“It’s not safe Jack,” Angelo replied. “Let me do this.”

Gabriel needed a moment, there was something in his eye. He made to move past the pair standing on the street.

“No, really!” Jack said firmly. “Besides…”

Gabriel shouldered past the couple.

“Gabe’s probably worried sick about me.”

Gabriel continued walking.

“Gabe?” Angelo asked.

“You know, dark and handsome...?” Jack prodded.

 “Oh! _That_ Gabriel, your boyfriend!” Angelo exclaimed.

Gabriel stopped.

“H-He’s not my boyfriend!” Jack stammered. 

“That’s not what Sissy said.” There was something smug in Angelo’s voice.

Gabriel struggled not to turn around.

“He hasn’t asked me out,” Jack mumbled under his breath. The blond must be pouting, Gabriel realised, surprised. “So it doesn’t count!”

“Gabriel,” Ana hissed.

“N-not now,” Gabriel whispered back. He had to hear this!

“Maybe Gabriel’s just waiting for _you_ to ask _him_ out,” Angelo said.

“ _M-me_!?” Jack sounded flustered. “He’s going to reject me!” 

Gabriel stiffened. He would _never_.

“You won’t know unless you try,” Angelo insisted. “How about this; you ask him to go out to the movies with you next week. If he rejects you, I’m still around for a guy’s night out.”

“Gabriel!” Ana hissed again, there was more urgency in her voice.

“ _Sshhh_!” Gabriel snapped.

“But…” Jack began.

“No buts Morrison,” Angelo huffed. “As a doctor and your _friend_ , I insist that you do this. Your work load has been horrendous, and you need to unwind, that was the reason why we had this movie night after all!”

Gabriel could hear Jack shifting on his feet. No doubt the blond wound be staring down at his toes, nervous, and trying to formulate some kind of answer. Gabriel himself was stood stock still by the curb, breath held in his lungs as he waited for Jack’s answer. He couldn’t begin to explain the relief in his chest when Angelo mentioned the word ‘friend’ and that other reason. But he wasn’t out of the woods yet, not yet. He had to hear Jack’s voice, had to hear Jack ask him out. Until then…

“I...alright,” Jack finally acquiesced “I’ll ask Gabe if he wants to go to the movies with me.”

Gabriel made to turn around.

“ _ **GABRIEL**_!” Ana’s voice suddenly shouted in his ear.

A black car dove onto the pavement, scattering civilians who screamed in panic. Gabriel leapt to the side, cursing as he was sent skidding along the concrete tiles. People ran from the seemingly crazy car, frightened yells quickly filling the air. No sooner had Gabriel jumped to his feet did men clad in black combat gear hop out of the car brandishing an arsenal of rifles.

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

With practised movements, they raised their weapons at Jack and Angelo.

His baseball cap knocked off in the chaos, Jack quickly pushed Angelo aside just as the first rounds were fired. 

Splatters of red filled the air.

Gabriel leapt into action.

He disarmed the first assailant, punching the guy dumb with his own weapon. Swiftly, Gabriel rounded on a second assailant who had spotted the lone hero. The assailant’s rifle was raised. A sniper round buried itself deep into his arm before the assailant could pull the trigger. Gabriel thanked Ana under his breath. He quickly divested the man of his rifle, raising it with the intent to take down the remaining gunmen. But instead, he watched as one man was quickly brought down in a choke hold by Genji and the last being beaten into unconsciousness by McCree.

Two more cars swept up to the curb, gleaming black. Over the comms, Gabriel could hear Ana curse. Jesse had pulled out Peacekeeper, but the gunslinger made no move to lift it. Instead watching as Genji pulled out a sword that had been artfully hidden within his clothes.

“Get to Jack, _jefe_!” Jesse called. “Genji and I can take care of this!”

“No,” Genji interjected. “ _I_ can handle this.” He unsheathed his sword.

“ _Ryūjin no ken wo kurae_!”

With a cry strong enough to rival a dragon’s battle roar, Genji fell on the suddenly stunned assailants, his spirit dragon flashing its fangs, calling for blood. Jesse cursed as he struggled to catch up with the cyborg who was quickly ploughing a path through the gunmen without help. Gabriel did not stay to watch the clean-up, instead he did as Jesse suggested.

Throwing the rifle to the side, he looked around in panic for Jack. His eyes falling to a bloody body shoved behind the cover of a hovercar. Quickly, he lurched for the vehicle, finding - just as he predicted - Jack, and Angelo.

Angelo was speaking quickly into a phone, one of his hands plastered firmly over the gaping wound in Jack’s chest while the other struggled to tear a strip of fabric from his coat. Seeing this, Gabriel quickly tore off his own jacket and shoved it at the doctor.

“Use this on him, quick!” Gabriel yelled over the sound of gunfire.

Angelo nodded his thanks, hands swiftly taking hold of the garment to tie the around Jack’s bleeding wounds. The Strike-Commander himself was still awake, breath shuddering through a set of trembling lungs.

“G-Gabe…?” there was disbelief in his choked voice.

“I’m here,” Gabriel replied, sliding up so that he could plant his hands on either side of Jack’s face. “Just hang on Jackie, hang on. Help is on its way…”

 _I think_ , he thought as he raised brown eyes to Angelo. Just in time, he caught the tail end of a conversation that he would later think about for many, many nights.

“... Can’t you get the goddamn paramedics here any faster!?” Angelo was shouting. A pause as he listened to the phone. “ _For fucks_ \- Sissy! What’s the fucking point of developing the Valkyrie swift response suit if you aren’t going to use it!?”

Gabriel’s mind blanked. _Sissy_? As in ‘sis’ for sister? As in the woman on the other side of the phone who was responsible for the Valkyrie test suits? As in _Angela_? 

“ _Angela is your sister_?” Gabriel exclaimed incredulously. 

There was a gurgled laugh from Jack. “O-oh my god Gabe…”

“Shut up Jack,” Gabriel growled. “Save your strength.”

“B-but…” Jack coughed.

“ _I said_ ; shut. Up.”

“M-make me,” Jack wheezed, a bloody smirk on his pale face.

Stubborn as usual, it was slightly comforting to know that Jack still had the strength to sass Gabriel while he was bleeding out. But the Blackwatch Commander had had enough. He’d spent the entire night watching Jack get chummy with another man in a dark cinema, all the while clutching said man’s arm when the movie got scary, nearly had to suffered through some kind of touchy-feely conversation, then listened to Jack sort-of reveal his feelings for Gabriel, and now had to watch Jack - his partner-in-crime, his golden-boy, his sunshine soldier - bleed out before his eyes? Enough really was enough.

Gabriel leaned down, locking his scarred lips with Jack’s. The blond stiffened, surprise taking hold until his pain-addled head caught up. He moved their lips to better fit against one another, slide against one another. Gabriel tasted blood, the hot puff of breath against his mouth. Jack, struggling against his wounds, so that he could nip, suck and bite as harshly, as deeply as Gabriel was doing to him.

Their first kiss was far from perfect.

But Gabriel wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

There are worse ways to be humiliated, Gabriel thought adamantly.

With the assassination of Jack Morrison thwarted and the assailants handled smoothly by Overwatch agents Ana Amari, Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree, peace had once more returned to the streets of Zurich. Gabriel himself had received the honour of having led the ‘coincidental’ rescue and was currently sat in the medbay with the rescued Jack Morrison perched in his lap. The blond was shirtless, bandages wound tightly around his abdomen. On top of that was Gabriel’s arms, who - at the moment - refused to let go no matter what.

The cause of the glowering frown on his face?

Standing before him and side-by-side, Angela and Angelo - clad in identical lab coats, black turtleneck tops and jeans - were laughing at him from behind their hands.

“How was I supposed to know you two were related?” Gabriel snapped, glaring at them from over Jack’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you the Blackwatch Commander?” Angela pointed out, blue eyes bright with mirth. “I thought you could do background checks on anyone you wanted!”

“Not that you needed to,” Angelo continued. “I do wear a name tag when I’m visiting the Watchpoint.”

“But-” and Gabriel was getting desperate here “- You two look nothing alike!”

Angela and Angelo exchanged knowing smiles.

“We’re dizygotic twins,” Angela explained.

“And our Grandfather on our Mother’s side was of African-American descent,” Angelo nodded. 

“We could explain the science to you-” Angela intercepted gracefully.

“It’s quite extraordinary, really!” Angelo went on. 

“But we wouldn’t want-”

“To interrupt your time with-”

“Enough,” Gabriel snarled, burying his head into Jack’s shoulder. “I get it, you two can do that creepy twin-speech-thing. Now can I _please_ have some private time with Jack?”

Angela and Angelo exchanged looks. It unnerved Gabriel to no end; here he thought Angela was creepy enough - with her never wavering crystalline blue eyes and angelic demeanour that could change to rival that of a devil when she was angry. But Angelo was something else. He suspected if anyone were to disobey Dr. Angelo’s orders would find themselves paraded around in a bridal-carry, before being forcefully treated. They would then have to suffer the good doctor’s ‘I-told-you-so’ look and tooth-rottingly sweet smirk that was both incredibly charming and hair-pulling-levels of annoying.

“Oh alright!” Angela exclaimed, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. “Do try to keep the medbay clean and Jack—”

“Yeah?” Jack asked.

“—if the pain returns, take two and call us in the morning.” Angelo finished with a wink.

Then the twins were leaving, tossing chuckles over their shoulder like pamphlets at a parade. Gabriel cursed under his breath, voice muffled in Jack’s shoulder where he refused to lift up his head.

“So, Gabe…” Jack began.

“Hng?”

“My valiant knight,” Jack chuckled.

Gabriel bit the blond for good measure, eliciting a laugh and a hand on his cheek, pulling him off. He went without protest, nuzzling into the offered palm. Even though Jack was covered in antibacterial creams and the lingering scent of blood, Gabriel could still smell the sweet minty cologne that the blond had worn for the night. It tickled his nose and only grew stronger when Jack tilted his head to look into clear blue eyes.

“What’s this I hear about you stalking my night out?” Jack went on.

“If you heard that from Tracer, I’m feeding her her chronal accelerator.” Gabriel growled. 

“Heard it from Ana actually,” Jack snickered. “She told me a certain someone was jealous…”

“No idea who it might be.”

“Really?”

“Nope.”

Jack feigned a sigh. “And here I wanted to ask Mr. Hoodie to go out with me to the movies next week.”

Gabriel cocked his head as if he were thinking. “That’s okay, I just asked him for you.”

“With what?” Jack laughed. “Telepathy?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel leaned in close, till his breath tickled Jack’s ear and the blond was giggling and trying to twist away from his strong arms “And he said yes.”

The ending raspberry to Jack’s cheek was worth it for the kiss to his nose and a movie night with the man he’d been longing for since…

Well, quite a while.

 

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> *runsaway*


End file.
